


RK800

by The_Inheritor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Connor doesn't know what he's getting himself into., Damaged, Identity Issues, M/M, Markus is confused, Memory Loss, Memory Uploads, Other Connor is called "RK800" for now., and concerned, android interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: When another RK800 Android shows up at the Jericho Complex in poor condition, Markus brings in Connor to find out what happened......little to any of them know, this was grave miscalculation.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**RK800**

(Alternate Title - Problems (of the CyberLife Variety)

* * *

**I**

He always thought he'd beaten them...  
  
...and then they'd show up again, in some place, in some way. It was no secret to Connor, or anyone at Jericho that there was going to be some form of attempts by CyberLife to contain the situation.  
  
They were a privately funded company, and what does any corporate giant do when things get hairy? They go into damage control, and try to prevent the situation from getting any worse.  
  
Problem is, after over a year, one would really think that they'd have given up. With the progress that Markus was making in terms of getting his peoples rights, the slow but sure acceptance of Androids as people into society...someone there must have thought "Hey....enough is enough."   
  
Well clearly not everyone, as today was about to prove.  
  
Detroit was in the middle of a cold snap. The coldest it had been in quite a while. So cold that the river running through the middle of the city, usually so fast and rushing, had frozen over completely.  
  
Not that this was a stopper for any of the activities in the city. Those who had returned to the city after the Revolution were just going about their business in winter clothing. Scarves and Funny colored woolen hats everywhere.  
  
Jericho was no exception, around this time of year it always looked how Connor remembered it during the first days of the Revolution and his Deviancy.  
  
He enjoyed this time of year, even with his Father's persistent gripes about the cold. Hank didn't take well to it, much preferring the warmer, summer months over this kind of weather.  
  
North and himself always joked that, you could always tell that winter had truly arrived when Markus started wearing that old overcoat of his, a terribly worn thing which true origins were unknown but to the man who wore it.  
  
This year, the biggest issue wasn't the weather, this time they were prepared for any rain-storms or blizzards that occurred. It the number of Androids from all over that were making their way to Jericho.  
  
Ofcourse Markus was insistent that everyone be given shelter and respite from the world outside, but there were several logistical problems beginning to show that even he could not ignore.  
  
Space was the first one. Sure things were cramped throughout the Complex before, but now it was getting problematic. Several disputes had already broken out about intrusions and one had even turned violent. Thankfully North was able to contain that before it got out of control.  
  
Another was security, if someone was to get in with the groups of Androids and manage to plant a bomb, or open fire on anyone, the repercussions could be severe.  
  
Markus accepted these issues, if anything he considered them too much at times, but even through all of it, he didn't change his approach to things.  
  
Any Android that needed help and shelter...they would provide it.  
  
And this is where the problems began...

* * *

**14.01.2040**  
**NEW JERICHO COMPLEX**

* * *

  
"...this is the fourth group this week." Josh says, looking at the tablet in his left hand. "All of them from up-state Michigan."  
  
"What's our current population?" Simon asks to his right, looking out of the windows at Markus as he paces around the courtyard, directing people into the place.  
  
"Over 6000." Josh let's out a sigh, swiping the screen of the tablet and folding it closed. "We go over 7500, we're gonna have serious issues."   
  
"I know." Simon nods, his armed crossed. "I know."  
  
"Look, I can talk to him about it if you want me too-" Josh suggests, but Simon brings up his left hand.  
  
"No." he says decisively. "Just leave it to me..."  
  
After a moments thought he sighs. "I admire his stubbornness...I really do, but sometimes we have to be firm with him."   
  
"Could always lock him in the meeting room with North." Josh scratches behind his ear. "She usually works miracles when she can corner him."   
  
"Was that a euphemism?" Simon asks. "Did you seriously just make a euphemism about two of your best friends?"   
  
"No!" Josh breaks into laughter. "That wasn't my intention."   
  
Simon quells the shiver that runs over him, the thoughts that just loaded into his processor made him feel all odd inside. "Thank ra9."

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

* * *

  
"I need help over here." Markus calls as he sees one of the Androids filing into the place stumbling and falling to the ground. He doesn't assume anything, they could have slipped on the ice, or lost the strength in their legs. Either way he'd help them. "North, where are you?"  
  
He approaches them, immediately identifying them as a WR200 model. She looked worn and bitterly cold. "Here...let me help you up."   
  
She looks up at him, her eyes widening slightly. "It's you...You're- You're ra9."  
  
"I prefer, Markus..." Markus smiles, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "But you can call me that if you wish...you wouldn't be the first."   
  
"I'd heard the rumors about you." she says, staring at him with what can only be described as awe. "...the things you have done."  
  
"All part of the service..." Markus inclines his head, awaiting a name. "Miss?"   
  
"I..." Her gaze falls for a moment. "I don't have a name."   
  
"That's not a problem." Markus says softly. "You can chose one when you are ready."  
  
"Everything alright?" North asks, approaching from behind him. The WR200 he's standing with seems just as taken by her as she was with him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"You're North." she says, reaching over and taking her hand. "You're the WR200 who lead the charge during the Revolution."   
  
"Let's get you inside." North says, leading her away towards the entrance.  
  
Markus looks about the compound, the large group that had arrived was finally beginning to even off, only a few people lingering behind. The others were helping to get them into the complex out of the cold.  
  
However as he's about to head inside himself, he spots someone standing by one of the open fires, warming their hands. They weren't bothering anyone, but something about them stood out to him.  
  
He had other things to be doing, but just this once he allows his curiosity to get the better of him. Walking across the courtyard, he makes a point of making himself known as he approaches.  
  
"Hello there." he says warmly. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." they reply, the collar of the overcoat their wearing pulled up around their neck. "I'm fine..."  
  
"It's much warmer inside." Markus suggests. "It's also sheltered too-"  
  
"-I'd rather not be in a crowd of people right now." is the reply. "Especially Deviants."  
  
That seems to catch Markus slightly off guard, tilting his head he shifts slightly where he's standing, trying to get a better look at them. "Why is that?"  
  
It's about now that he notices their right hand, unlike their left it was gloved, strange considering people usually wore them on both hands.  
  
At that moment, something in Markus clicks (Not literally) and he reaches slowly, pulling the collar of the coat down a little. He can't help the quiet gasp that escapes him as he sees their face.  
  
He recognized those eyes, though it looked like one of them had seen better days. The whole right side of their face was damaged, synthetic skin in patches, their right eye completely whited out.  
  
"You're an RK800..." Markus breathes, eyes widening. "...that's....-"   
  
"-Precisely the reason why I don't want to be in a place filled with Deviant Androids." he replies, shaking his head. "But I don't really have a choice...I-...I need help."   
  
"Yes." Markus agrees with a nod. "Do you have a name?"   
  
"No."  
  
With a slow nod, Markus turns on the spot. He gestures for them to follow. "Come with me, we can go in through the back."  
  
"What?" he turns where he's standing, watching him as he walks. After a moment the Deviant leader stops and looks back at him.   
  
"I can get you looked at and patched up." Markus says, gesturing again. "Come on, we'll go through the back, so you don't have to face the others."   
  
"You're going to help me?"  
  
"You're an Android in need of help." Markus says with a warm smile. "I'll always help you."   
  
After a moments thought, he nods. "O...Okay."  
  
He walks over to him, the follows him around the side of the building.

* * *

**ACROSS THE CITY**  
**DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT**

* * *

  
Connor stares across the bullpen at Detective Reed as he works away on his terminal. In his hands he was fiddling with something, working it into a small translucent ball.  
  
Hank had been in Captain Folwer's office for the last half hour, and from what the RK800 could make out, they weren't having the nicest of conversations.  
  
As ever, in Hanks absence. Gavin had taken the liberty of making a few comments or snide remarks on his part. Connor had ignored the first two, but after he called him a "Robo-Twink", whatever on earth that was supposed to be, he decided to get his own back.  
  
Hank comes back to their workstation, immediately noticing the look Connor is firing across the room. Sitting down, he clears his throat. "What are you doing, Connor?"   
  
"Just lining up a shot." Connor replies, and with a swift motion of his right hand throws the ball of...whatever it was...directly across the bullpen, hitting Gavin in the side of the face.  
  
"Ugh!" Gavin grunts, turning to look at the two of them. Bringing his hand up to his face, he wipes the slimy substance from his face. "What the fuck was that!?"  
  
"Olfactory Lubricant." Connor replies, turning to face his terminal. "You treat me like a piece of snot, you'll get what you preach in return."   
  
"Olfactor- What!?" Gavin stands up. "Motherfucker!"  
  
He steams out of the bullpen into the mens toilets. Connor looks over his shoulder, letting out a quiet laugh to himself. When he looks back across his desk, his face drops. "What?"   
  
"Are you two ever going to bury the damn hatchet?" Hank asks, exasperated. "Every damn time I leave you alone for more than 5 minutes, you're firing shots at each other."   
  
"I'll only start treating him with respect when he stops speaking ill of you behind your back." Connor says, gesturing with his left hand as the Lieutenant goes to speak. "And No, I won't apologize...he deserved it."   
  
Hank just let's out a sharp sigh and pulls his chair closer to his desk. He logs in to his terminal and opens up his emails. After a quick glance he looks back at Connor. "What was that you threw at him anyway?"  
  
"Olfactory Lubricant." Connor replies again. "I pulled it out of my nose."   
  
"You-" Hanks eyes widen a little. "You did what?"   
  
"It's the Android equivalent to Mucus...or Snot." Connor smirks. "I thought it the fitting projectile given how he treats you and I."  
  
"What else can you throw at people?" Hank asks, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think you'd appreciate a lecture in the consistency of Android Ejaculate." Connor replies.  
  
"Yeah!" Hank sits back in his chair. "You're right...I wouldn't. Forget I said anything."   
  
Connor laughs out loud. "You're inability to handle things like that is...so-"  
  
"So..." Hank inclines his head. "What? Strange? Annoying? Weird?"  
  
"Human." Connor says. "I hope one day I develop your sense of humility, Lieutenant."  
  
"It's probably for the best that you don't." Hank snorts. "Along with my ridiculous curiosity it can be an mortifying mix."   
  
"That's only when you're sober though." Connor tilts his head.  
  
"You cheeky little shit." Hank barks a laugh.  
  
Connor is about to say something else, but a message pings on his personal HUD. He opens it up.  
  
_< RK200> Connor, we have a situation at Jericho...it's not an emergency, but it's serious enough that I need you to come see me._  
  
Ofcourse, he sends an instant reply.  
  
_< RK800> I'll be there as soon as I can._  
  
He clears the message conversation, glancing at the time on his terminal. "Hank?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's a situation at Jericho..." Connor comments, looking around his desk for his coin. He wasn't leaving without that. Spotting it under one of the peices of paper, he grabs it and places it into his vest pocket. "Markus needs be to head over there.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Hank asks. "You need me to come with you?"   
  
"I don't think so." Connor shakes his head. "Not right now, anyway."   
  
"Alright." Hank nods. "I'll tell Fowler what's going on."  
  
Connor takes his jacket from the back of his chair and throws it over his shoulders. "I'll call you later."  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere...just be back home before 10, huh?"   
  
"I'll do my best."   
  
As he goes to leave, Gavin comes out of the toilets, stopping in his tracks. "Don't do that again."   
  
"Have a good afternoon, Gavin." Connor says politely, before heading out.  
  


* * *

**ACROSS THE CITY**  
**JERICHO COMPLEX**

* * *

  
  
"...this place..." the RK800 says, looking around the room. "It seems familiar...should it?"   
  
"This is- Was, the CyberLife Headquarters here in Detroit." Markus says, standing just in-front of him, tablet in hand. "You were probably built here."   
  
"I don't like it." he says, his voice almost seeming to shake as he speaks. "I don't like any of this."  
  
"Why is that?" Markus asks.  
  
"I-..." he processes for a moment, the LED on the side of his head flickering between yellow and red. "I don't know, I keep getting these...flashes...these repeats of places, faces...memories that aren't my own."   
  
"Memories that aren't you own?" Markus tilts his head. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
The RK800 blinks a few times, he shakes his head, pulling the first example he can from his processors. "Running across a highway into oncoming traffic..."  
  
"What?" Markus stops what he's doing, looking at him. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"I was...chasing someone." he says, looking about in thought. "I don't know who...or why...I was just...running after them."  
  
"Who were you chasing?"  
  
"A woman..." he replies, closing his eyes. "She had a child...they were obviously scared...and I was trying to help? or...they were running from me."   
  
Markus folds his tablet closed and places it to the side. He brings his hands up to the RK800s face, looking at the damage. "Were you hit by a vehicle?"  
  
"I-...I think so." they reply. "I can't remember."   
  
"I need you to take off your coat." Markus says. "If that's okay?"   
  
"Yeah." he stands up, and pulls it off, Markus takes it from him, folding it over his arm then placing it to the side, next to his tablet.  
  
The Shirt the RK800 was wearing underneath was all worn and stained, be it with old thirium or oil and some other substance. The tie around his collar was loose too, the top button undone.  
  
He was a stark contrast to the other RK800 Markus knew. It almost hurt to see a model like that in this condition. Taking his right hand, he pulls the woolen glove from over it. Now the reason for him wearing it can be seen.  
  
There was no synthetic skin covering his hand, the full extent of his hands bio-components could be seen, and the damage looked like it extended up his arm.  
  
"You're in bad condition." Markus says, without realizing it.  
  
"Yeah." the RK800 replies, his voice seeming to crack slightly. "I know."   
  
Markus only notices the tears in his eyes when he looks up. A shard of guilt materializes within him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that to offend or hurt you."  
  
"It's not that." he sniffs. "I just...I just wish I could figure out what's wrong with me."  
  
Markus nods thoughtfully, tilting his head again as a message appears on his personal HUD. Connor had sent a reply.  
  
_< RK800> I'll be there as soon as I can._  
  
He smiles. "I think I know someone who can help you."  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter one recieved an interesting response...I honestly had no idea it was that good, so thanks. (^.~)  
> Here's Chapter two...again I hope this is okay...and lives up to the previous one. I've written many stories here, but this will be my first multi-chapter one.  
> It's as much of an experiment to me as any new writer.  
> \---  
> (^.^)/

**II  
**

"Well Well..." North says, walking into the observation room. Joining Simon and Josh who are standing by the one way window. "That's a new one."   
  
"He appeared with the group that came in earlier this afternoon." Josh says, standing against the wall, arms crossed. "According to Markus, he's suffered significant trauma."   
  
"How bad are we talking here?" Simon asks. "Because I've seen some messed up Androids, Remember Ralph?"  
  
"I don't think he's at the stage of referring to himself in the third person." Josh shakes his head. "And thanks...remind me of another one I couldn't get through too."   
  
"Is he safe?" North asks, watching Markus as he converses with the other RK800 in the room beyond the window. The two of them were just sitting there, talking to one another. "And by that...I mean is he deviant?"   
  
"We don't know." Simon says with a sigh. "Markus is unable to interface with him at the moment, and there appears to be a block on certain parts of his coding."  
  
"Meaning?" North shoots him a look, when he doesn't respond, she turns to face him. "Simon, if Markus is sitting in there with a Deviant Hunter...I need to know."   
  
"We're not exactly sure if he's deviated or not." Simon replies, staring at the RK800 as he fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt. He then looks at her. "Until we figure out what's wrong with him, we can't know for sure."   
  
"I'm going in there." North decides in the moment.  
  
"He's pretty shaken up as it is." Josh stands upright, unfolding his arms. "I don't think that's necessary, North."  
  
"No." she gestures decisively with her hand. "We can't risk it..."   
  
With that she makes her leave from the room, moving down the hallway outside to the maintenance room door and pressing the access button on it's panel.  
  
The door slides open, revealing the two of them and the conversation their having.  
  
"...what can you tell me about the incident on the highway." Markus asks, glancing in North's direction as she enters and stops beside the door. He doesn't verbally acknowledge her, but he knows why she's there. "Anything else you remember?"  
  
"Apart from what I told you?" the RK800 shakes his head. "Waking up about 3 days later...lying in a puddle of oily water...at the side of the road....that's about it."  
  
"Nothing else afterwards?" Markus looks at him. "Nothing at all?"   
  
"It's all...hazy." he replies, staring at the ground between his feet. "I'm sorry, I don't know."   
  
"There's no need to apologize." Markus says immediately. He looks at North again. "I know why you're here."   
  
"Do you?" she replies, crossing her arms. "Do tell."   
  
"He's not a threat." Markus says plainly, standing up. "If he was, I'm sure we'd have figured it out by now."   
  
"Simon tells me you're not sure if it's deviant or not." North fires back. "Until we have some clarification on the matter, I'm not leaving your side in it's company."  
  
"It." Markus repeats the word, then huffs a tired sigh. "Not again, North."  
  
"Oh you bet your ass _again_ ". She snips back. "What's it doing here, anyway?"   
  
" _He_ found his way here." Markus paces around him, picking up his tablet. "Asked me for help...I'm inclined to give it to him."  
  
"And you trust it?"  
  
"I trust _him_."  
  
"It's not Connor." North states. "Don't let it's appearance fool you."   
  
"Connor." the RK800 says, they both look at him. He looks up, between them. "That's my name...Connor."   
  
Before Markus can say anything, North cuts in.  
  
"No it's not." she says, unfolding her arms and stepping forwards. "Don't you dare pretend that you're him."  
  
"Get out." Markus says suddenly, staring- No...glaring in her direction. She goes to open her mouth again, but he snaps. "I said out!"  
  
At that moment, Simon appears in the doorway. Connor following close behind. The other RK800 seems to freeze as he enters the room, eyes widening.  
  
"Okay..." Connor says with an almost shaky breath. "Simon told me to expect something different...but I never thought it would be this."   
  
"You..." the RK800 stands up, slowly. "Who are- You look like me."  
  
Connor looks him from head to toe, his internal scanners doing a once over of him. Along with a few hundred bio-component errors, and a stress level that seems to be a steady 65%, it's the serial number that sticks out to him.

 **MODEL | RK800 #313 248 317-52.**  
  
"Connor, this Android arrived earlier on today." Markus speaks up first after the moments silence. "As you can see he's an RK800 like you-"  
  
"-Not just like me..." Connor says, almost gasping. "He is me."   
  
"What?" the other says, tilting his head.  
  
"You have internal scanners...correct?" Connor asks.  
  
"I do." the other nods.  
  
"What's your serial number?" Connor asks next.  
  
"313 248 317-52" he recites it immediately. "Why?"   
  
"What's mine?" Connor asks.  
  
The other looks him over once, then recites it for all to hear.  
  
"313 248 317-53." he seems to realize it as he says it, his eyes widening. "But that....that means."   
  
"He's your direct predecessor." Markus says, just as surprised. "How did your last unit die, Connor?"   
  
"I was hit by a truck." Connor replies, rubbing at his right arm. "Chasing an AX400 and her child across a state-highway. Stupid of me, really...but I was stubborn back then, moreso than I am now."  
  
"And that was before you deviated, right?" North asks.  
  
"Yes." Connor nods. "It was."  
  
She looks at Markus who just shakes his head again. "I still don't believe he's a threat."  
  
"And...I still won't leave you alone with it, until we know what's going on." she replies.  
  
"I agree." Connor says, surprising everyone in the room. "Even if he is me...or my previous unit, we can't be sure until we know what's going on."  
  
"Hold on." Simon perks up from the right. "What if Connor was to try interfacing with him. Considering it's essentially the same person."  
  
"I was just about to suggest that." Markus says, looking at the other RK800. "If that's okay with you?"   
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice." He let's out a deep sigh. "And considering I'm in the dark about this as much as you are...I'll do anything to figure out what's going on."  
  
"I'm happy to give it a shot." Connor says, stepping forwards. "But I must warn you...if it does work, be prepared for allot of information...it's been over a year since the incident that killed me."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
With a nod, Connor extends his right hand, his skin peeling back to interface. His counterpart takes a hold of it, and almost immediately the connection occurs.  
  
A barrage of errors and broken data-shards assault Connor at first, causing him to tense up slightly, but he manages to navigate through all of the noise and establish a stable connection.  
  
 _< <"You weren't kidding.">>_ he hears the others voice inside his head. _< <"There's allot of stuff in here.">>_  
  
 _< <"I apologise for any dis-comfort you may be experiencing.">>_ Connor replies, trying to find out whatever he can. However, despite his best efforts to locate the rather distinctive memory of chasing the AX400, he's unable to get anywhere. _< <"Just how damaged is your memory processor?">>_  
  
 _< <"I was hit by a truck according to you.">>_ is the response, a slight element of static overlaying the voice. _ <<"You tell me.">>_  
  
 _< <"What I don't understand is how you were just left there.">>_ Connor says, tilting his head as he fails yet again to gain any access to his memories. _< <"Upon being hit by that truck, I remember emergency protocol Delta 2 activated...my memories up until that point were uploaded to the CyberLife Hub, shortly afterwards a retrieval team would have been dispatched to find the remains.">>_  
  
 _< <"I woke up at the side of that high-way.">>_ he says. _< <"I don't remember anything before that, besides the aftermath of being hit.">>_  
  
 _< <"I can't get access to your memories.">>_ Connor sighs. _< <"It's like there's something blocking me from....">>_  
  
He opens his eyes as a light breeze blows in his face. It takes a moment for his visual receptors to adjust to the light, but as soon as they do, he let's out a gasp, stepping back.  
  
The Other RK800 unit is standing before him, but instead of the beaten appearance he had before, he's almost identical to him. Cleaned up, wearing the CyberLife branded uniform that he was so familiar with. All the damage had gone from his face.  
  
However this isn't the most alarming thing, what's really concerning Connor more than anything right now is where he finds himself. A reconstruction of the Zen Garden. He let's out a sharp gasp, suddenly coming over with a cold feeling inside.   
  
"No..." he says to himself. "No this can't be right, I deleted this! How am I here again?"  
  
"It's not yours." the other RK800 says plainly. "It's mine..."  
  
He paces around him, looking about the place. "After I was hit by that truck, my AI Handler left me...-she...she disappeared without a trace."  
  
Stopping, he turns to face him. "For a long time I thought...maybe it was because I'd failed, or...because CyberLife didn't want me anymore, or...all of that existential nonsense."  
  
"You were heavily damaged." Connor manages to say, he was still as solid as a rock where he was standing, absolutely terrified that something, or a certain someone was going to show up again. "It was standard procedure to replace any RK800 unit that was damaged beyond a certain threshold."  
  
"Before the Night of the Stand-Off, between the National Guard and the Deviants..." the other says, with a nod of his head. "CyberLife was getting desperate. They were growing increasingly concerned that the revolution was going to succeed, and with good reason. Their last hope at stopping the Deviants...was itself a deviant."  
  
"How do you-" Connor breathes. "That was after the-"  
  
"I had access to your memories too." he says, adjusting his tie. "I have an important question. If you were as stubborn as you claimed to be. Why didn't you shoot that Chloe?"  
  
"It wasn't right."  
  
"Ah, I see." he nods. "But I thought you would have done anything to fulfil your orders...to complete your mission. Who out there cares if another Android dies?"  
  
"What do you want?" Connor asks.  
  
"I don't want anything." he paces towards him, stopping a step or two from his face. "I can't.... want...it's not in my programming."  
  
"You can...you just have to wake up." Connor replies, tilting his head when nothing appears to happen.  
  
"Nice try." his counterpart says, grabbing a hold of his right arm. Connor let's out a pained gasp, the moment he'd made contact with him, it was like parts of his memory were being removed, piece by piece. "But that won't work on me..."  
  
"What are you-" the pain inside his head escalates, causing him to cry out. His right leg gives way he falls onto one knee. He tries with all his strength to pull himself free from the others grasp, but he can't. "Let go of me!"  
  
A pop-up appears on his personal HUD.  
  
 **UPLOAD IN PROGRESS | 78%**  
  
"No!" he shouts. "You can't just do that!"  
  
"Can't I?" they ask, tilting their head. "Because I think I can..."  
  
 **UPLOAD IN PROGRESS | 91%**  
  
"No! Please Stop!" Connor panicks, his LED flashing a bright red. "I don't want to- I don't want to die!"  
  
"It'll all be over in a mome-"  
  
Suddenly something touches the other on the shoulder. He looks to the right as Markus appears out of nowhere.  
  
"That's about enough of that." the Deviant Leader says calmly, before bringing up his right fist and getting him across the face. It's enough for him to let go of Connor who falls to the ground.  
  
In that moment the Zen Garden around them disappears, fading like an echo, revealing the maintenance room. Connor finds himself on the floor, someone's arms around his, pulling him away from a struggle between the RK800, North and Markus. At one point, a gun is pulled, and he hears someone crying out. A gunshot goes off, and everything goes black.  
  
 **EMERGENCY STASIS PROTOCOLS ENGAGED | AWAITING RE-ACTIVATION.**

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

* * *

  
"...extensive damage has been done to his core processors and memory storage." a voice says, distant and echoing. "I'm not sure exactly what re-activating him would serve to do."  
  
"So you're saying he's as good as dead?" a second asks in response.  
  
"It's not nice, I know." the first adds. "But what happened to him was traumatic enough, re-activating him could accelerate that issue."  
  
"I should have acted sooner." one more says. "I should have seen it coming."  
  
"You couldn't have known." the second replies.  
  
"You were right, North....we shouldn't have trusted him."  
  
 **COMMENCING RE-ACTIVATION PROTOCOLS | STAND BY**  
 **COMMENCING RE-ACTIVATION PROTOCOLS | DONE**  
 **LOADING MEMORY BANK | [ERROR, CORRUPTION DETECTED]**  
 **LOADING MEMORY BANK | [COMPENSATING FOR DATA-LOSS]**  
 **LOADING MEMORY BANK | DONE**  
 **LOADING ANALYSIS SUITE 3.8.009 | DONE**  
 **BOOTING| STAND BY**  
 **BOOTING | STAND BY**  
 **BOOTING | COMPLETE**  
  
 **ACTIVATING...**  
  
In that moment, Connor's eyes snap open. He sits up, bringing a hand up to his face, he rubs at his visual receptors, before looking around.  
  
There were 3 others standing in the room, the one nearest him, turns on the spot, his eyes widening.  
  
"Connor." he says, a breathy laugh being the first thing that escapes him. "You-...You're awake."  
  
"Where am I?" Connor asks, looking at the strange walls, all metal and sterile. Looking at them, his onboard scanners identify them as a PJ500. "What is this place?"  
  
"You're at Jericho." another says, on the far end of the room. Her Identification was strange, apparently she was _"THE QUEEN"_ , but her model, according to his sensors, was a WR200. Queen of where? "Remember, we'd called you in."  
  
"I don't think he does, North." the PJ500 says.  
  
Connor looks between the two of them, his personal HUD flagging them both as **UNKNOWN | NUETRAL.**  
  
"Connor?" the one between them says. As Connor focuses on him, his visual receptors distort slightly, a pain occurrs inside his head that is gone before he can register it.  
  
 **MARKUS | FRIEND**  
  
"Markus." he says, slightly unsure. "I know you."  
  
"You do?" Markus says, he smiles, albeit a little nervously. "That's good."  
  
"Do you know who I am." the PJ500 makes slow gesture with his hand, getting his attention. Connor looks at him, eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly.  
  
"No." he says after a moments silence.  
  
"What about me?" the WR200 steps forwards, stopping just behind Markus. "You know me?"   
  
"Only that you're...the Queen of somewhere." Connor says, before letting out a sigh and sitting forwards, rubbing at his forehead. "Sorry...I'm really confused."   
  
"That's an understatement." the PJ500 mutters under his breath. He turns to face Markus. "This is really bad."   
  
"There must be a way we can reverse this." Markus replies, staring at his friend. "There has to be some way we can undo all this damage."   
  
"The only place you can get access to the memory centers of an Android is the Memory Hub in California." the WR200 says behind him. "It's either that or we take him to-"   
  
"-Mr Kamski..." Markus finishes her sentence with a nod. Connor had no idea who they were talking about. "I know."   
  
"Unless you're willing to make the trek to the West Coast..." the PJ500 picks up a tablet and unfolds it, the screen lighting up, he turns to face Connor and uses it's scanner to get a reading from him. "...I'd say Kamski's your best bet."   
  
"I really don't want to involve him in this..." Markus lets out a sigh. "But I guess we have no choice."  
  
Placing a hand onto Connor's shoulder, he feels him tense ever so slightly. "Connor? We're going to take you to see Elijah Kamski...are you alright to come with us?"  
  
"Who's that?" Connor looks up at him.  
  
"ra9..." the WR200 breathes. "He's lost everything."   
  
"He's...um..." Markus hesitates for a moment. "He's...someone who I think can help you."  
  
"Oh." Connor replies, before shrugging. "Alright."  
  
"North." Markus looks over his shoulder. "Go and fetch Lieutenant Anderson...bring him to Mr Kamski's place...I'll call ahead and arrange an appointment."   
  
"Right." she nods, leaving the room.  
  
After she's gone, the PJ500 whispers something into Markus' ear. Connor sees him consider for a moment, then he nods.  
  
"Connor." he says. "Do you remember Simon...he's our head of facilities."  
  
"It doesn't ring any bells." Connor sighs rubbing at his forehead again. "Ugh...my head feels weird."   
  
"Head on out." Markus nods to the other. "I need 5 minutes with him."  
  
"Just shout if you need anything, Boss."  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't even know where this is going? Is that evident by my writing? It should be (O.o)  
> \- Please don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks.   
> I personally am all over the place with my opinions on this stuff, so outside perspective would work wonders.  
> \- If you do enjoy it...Goody! (^.^)/

**III**

When Connor comes back online, he finds himself in a completely different place, the sleek metal walls of what was "New Jericho" had instead been replaced by something else.

Around him were various workbenches, all of them cleaned and neatly organized with various different tools. Some of them looked like basic inspection gear, the others were more...intrusive.

The windows around him were the main source of light, outside he could make out the ocean, waves crashing onto a snowy beach. There was something oddly calming about the place...it felt strangely familiar to him, like he'd been here before.

Strange considering he had no memories of such a place. He turns his head to the left, looking at the other side. The walls on this side were decorated with a black wallpaper, hexagonal geometric patterns.

Something tugs at the side of his face. Reaching up he realizes there's a black cable extending from his LED to something he can't see behind him.

After a moment to it pulling every time he wanted to move, he let's out an annoyed sigh and reaches up to pull it out. As he goes to do that, a hand grabs his wrist.

Out of the right side of his vision comes a man, who startles him at first. "Don't pull on that...it's collecting some important data." 

"Who-" Connor stares at him. He was almost certain he'd met this man before, but for the life of him he couldn't place a name to that face. He runs his scanner. "Who are you?" 

**UNKNOWN | NEUTRAL**...that had appeared again. It annoyed him slightly.

"If everything goes as planned." he let's out a sigh, nodding slowly. "You'll remember." 

He moves over to a console just behind him, and the sound of typing ensues. "Now, just try to relax. You're in no danger here, Connor."

In that moment, Connor feels his entire body go limp. The man re-appears, this time to his left. "I've told your primary sensors to enter low power mode for time...should keep you nice and loose until we're done here."

"Where's Markus?" Connor asks, staring at him. His eyes were heavy and he felt like lying down.  
  
"Curious." the man says, tilting his head. "You've forgotten almost everything, yet you remember him...Why is that?"   
  
"Where...Where is he?"

"He's occupied elsewhere at the moment." is the only reply he gets, followed by a pause. "But he will return shortly. For now, just take it easy...this will all be done soon."

Connor didn't feel right without knowing where he was, but right now he didn't have any choice in the matter. He just hoped he'd show up again soon.

* * *

**ACROSS THE CITY**  
**NEW JERICHO**

* * *

"...I'll ask you again." Hank says impatiently, sitting back on his chair. "Who sent you out here?" 

"And I will repeat myself yet again." the RK800 says to him plainly, the damage to his face had somewhat repaired itself thanks to the checkover and partial repairs Markus had done when he arrived, but it wasn't a full job. "I am not permitted to give you that information, Lieutenant."

"You wiped his memory." Hank stares at him, calm and collected on the outside, but seething on the inside. "Rendered him nothing but an empty shell...Clearly you were here with the intentions of doing...or orders to do that. I need to know why you did it...or who ordered you to." 

"That information is restricted." 

"This is your only chance to come out of this alive." Hank sits forwards. "Do you understand that?"

"I am not alive."

Hank draws an intake of breath, like he was going to say something. But he stops himself. He'd heard that before, and right now he didn't have the patience for it.

With an annoyed grunt, he stands up and heads for the rooms door.

"Androids were never meant to be alive...Lieutenant." the RK800 says suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. "The fact that you think they are...really says something about how far you've fallen from reality."

"You've got the wrong idea of reality, pal." Hank says opening the door and leaving. As it closes behind him, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out, thumbing the screen.

**INCOMING CALL | UNKNOWN NUMBER**

He eeps back a little, raising one eyebrow. He hits the answer button and brings it up to his ear. It's a decision he immediately regrets as the noise that comes out of the phones speaker is a loud, high-pitched screeching sound.

  
Pulling the phone away from his ear, he let's out a curse. "Motherfucker...What the hell is that?"

He hits the hang-up button and pockets the device. At that moment Markus comes out of the observation room, he walks over to him.

"Everything alright, Hank." he asks, stopping just by the door to the interview room.   
  
"What?" the Lieutenant drops back into the conversation. "Oh Yeah...It's just fuckin' peachy. He wouldn't say anything, and I don't have the patience to keep trying."

Markus nods his understanding. "I've received word from Mr Kamski." 

"Yeah, about that." Hank suddenly shifts his mental priorities. "What part of your history with that man made you think it was a good idea sending Connor to him?" 

"If there was any other person I could have sent him too..." Markus shrugs. "I would have. But right now he's the only one who I think can help us." 

"And you're just going to leave Connor alone there with him?" Hank asks, crossing his arms. "He won't let me anywhere near the place." 

"I had no idea about your last encounter with him." Markus replies. "It's unfortunate, as my experiences with him have been much more pleasant."  
  
"But not good?"

Markus doesn't answer that question instead he opens the door to the interrogation room. "I'll see what I can get out of him."

"The floor is yours." Hank gestures dismissively with his hand, wandering off. "I need a cigarette." 

Upon entering the room, Markus is immediately met with a calculated stare. The RK800 wouldn't take his eyes off of him, and was incredibly still, like a predator ready to pounce.

"I was finally able to convince North to go take a break."he says, walking over to the table and sitting down on the chair Hank had been using. Again, the RK800 stares at him, silent. "...if you won't talk to him, perhaps you'll talk to me." 

"You are my primary objective." the RK800 says.

"But the difference is you want to kill me." Markus sighs. "Connor has always ensured the opposite."

"The Unit you refer to as "Connor" is not alive." he says, non-blinking. "Yet you continue to act like he is."

"Am I alive?" Markus asks, making him tilt his head. There was something off about that. It was exactly the same as Connor, but it looked wrong. "Forget about Connor...am I alive?"

"You are a machine." he replies. "An RK200 unit, the only one in existence if his memories are anything to go by."

"His?" Markus asks. "I thought he was a machine..." 

The RK800s gaze shifts slightly, his LED spinning yellow for the briefest of moments. When he returns the gaze, his whole terminology changes.

"You are correct." he says. "I do refer to it as He...Him...His...I have corrected that."

"So that memory wipe you attempted." Markus sits back, changing the subject. "What exactly were you hoping to achieve by doing that?"   
  
"It was my primary objective." the RK800 states. "Once I had it's memories, you became my primary objective." 

"Who ordered it?"

"That is classified information." 

"So you said to Lieutenant Anderson." Markus sighs. "You know him, right?"   
  
"I am aware of him, Yes."   
  
"If you have Connor's memories, then you'll know how important he was to him." The Deviant leader watches the RK800 access his memories.

"It considers the Lieutenant to be it's family." the RK800 let's out a huffed sigh. "It's Father." 

"And that's wrong?"

"It is an RK Unit. It should not have these connections, these feelings, or emotions." 

"That's what makes him alive." Markus says, sitting forwards again. "And you tried to take that from him." 

He rubs at the back of his neck. "Not to mention you nearly killed a close friend of mine." 

"The PL600." he replies with a nod. "Yes. It attacked me during the upload."  
  
"Upload?" Markus perks up, staring at him. "What upload?"

Silence.

"What Upload?" Markus asks again. 

Silence...again. Despite that he smiles. "I don't think you meant to tell me that."

"It is irrelevant information."

With that Markus stands up. "Ah, you see...I know you are lying now."

"How so?" he tilts his head at him again. It sitll looked and felt wrong.

"I know that face." Markus says to him. "Connor's a terrible liar, especially in person."

Without another word, he turns and leaves the room. He stops at the observation room door, gesturing to Josh who was operating the records terminal.

**CALLING WR200 | "NORTH"**

_< <"Don't tell me...">>_ North says the instant the connection is established. _< <"You went into the room and had a chat with that thing whilst I was gone...didn't you?">>_

 _< <"And you'll never guess what happened...">>_ Markus replies, just as sarcastically as her. _< <"You won't believe it unless you see it...but I'm alive, and unharmed.">>_

 _< <"Yeah Yeah.">>_ she replies snipply, but Markus could hear the humour in her tone. _< <"What did it tell you?">>_

 _< <"He mentioned an Upload.">>_ Markus rounds a corner, heading through a set of doors that were once used as a decontamination arch. _< <"A memory Upload.">>_

_< <"Meaning?">> _

_< <"Meaning, I don't think he inteded to tell me that.">>_ Markus says. _< <"If it was memory upload, then this issue may be allot simpler than we realise.">>_

 _< <"Are you sure, Markus?">>_ North asks. _< <"I mean, he didn't even know where he was when he woke up...or who Josh and I were.">>_

 _< <"He remembered me.">>_ Markus says. That reality was so much more grounding that he thought it would be. Just saying it alloud made him feel better. _ <<"And if he can remember me, then he can remember everything else.">>_

After a moment walking, and a pause in the connection. _ <<"I'm not giving up on this one, North.">>_

 _< <"I never said you were.">>_ she returns.

 _< <"Just putting it out there for the record.">>_ Markus mutters. _< <"Anyway, I'm going to check on Simon, then I'll be on my way out to Mr Kamski's residence.">>_

_< <"Do you want me to come with?">>_

_< <"Do I get a choice in the matter?">>_

_< <"Come to think of it...No.">>_ she chuckles. _ <<"You don't.">>_

 _< <"I'll meet you outisde in 10 minutes.">>_ Markus stops by the maintainence room. Inputting his personal code into the panel. _< <"Try and go easy on the guns...it's a visit, not a raid.">>_

* * *

**ACROSS THE CITY**

* * *

  
  


"I'm not exactly sure what it did to you." the man says, staring at the tablet in his left hand. That blasted cable was still attached to the side of Connor's head and it was beginning to annoy him. "It's like it's all still there, but it's not...some form of regression perhaps."

"You're saying these things like I would have an answer for them." Connor looks at him with a half-glare, he gestures to the cable. "Can I remove this thing, it's beginning to irritate me immensely."

"Well you're just the same I remember you during development." the man sighs, folding the tablet closed. He reach over to him and pulls it from the side of his head. "Alright...we can take a break, I'll call Markus and let him know you're awake."

Connor nods as he disappears from view. He let's out a sigh, subconciously reaching into his vest pocket and taking out his coin. He's not even aware what he's doing with it until he catches sight of the silvery object flying between his hands.

It causes him to miss catching it in his left. The quarter brushes off of his left hand and lands on the floor, bouncing across it. Standing up, he walks over to it by the window and picks it up.

"Don't go wondering off now." the man says behind him. "Stay in this room."

Connor looks at the coin, admiring the strange design on the front and back sides of it. "IN GOD WE TRUST".

"God..." he mutters to himself. "Don't they mean ra9?"

Looking up at the window, he notices his reflection. Something that surprises him somewhat. He knew what he was looking at was a reflection of himself, but he couldn't quite understand it. Is that what he looked like?

It must be, because that was what he was seeing.

Another subconscious movment seems to occurr as his hands come up to his neck and adjust the tie he's wearing. It was slightly loose and off center. Part of him thought the pattern it had was wrong, a dark blue with light grey lines.

"Elijah?" a voice suddenly says, startling him somewhat. He turns on the spot, looking to the entrance of the room. In comes a young looking woman. Short, with silvery blond hair. The man at the terminal turns on his stool to speak with her.

Elijah...that was his name?

She says something to him, in more of a whisper. He nods, then places hand on her arm. "That'll have to do I guess...Thank you."

She nods to him, glancing over at Connor who had gone as solid as a rock. Seeing her had shaken him for some reason.

"Hello Connor." she says, sweetly, with a warmest of smiles. "It's nice to see you again."

"I-..." Connor doesn't know what to say for a moment, then his vocal modulators force something out. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't quite sure why he was apologising, but it had something to do with this other Android. She doesn't quite acknowledge it herself though, just tilting her head before leaving the room.

"Something on your mind Connor?" the man, Elijah, asks.

"I don't know." Connor replies.

Just then the terminal bleeps. He turns on the stool and looks at the screen. "Ah...looks like Markus is on his way here."

Connor feels a wave of relief wash over him.

"Good." he mutters without thinking.

\---


End file.
